


The Missing Sock

by w_x_2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Beads, Caught, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred thought he had plenty of time to try out his new toy so he didn’t bother leaving a sock on the door which would otherwise tell his brother that Fred was occupied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Missing Sock

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 8th day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2013.

“Fred,” George’s voice carried a smile as he opened the door to their bedroom.

“George,” Fred answered with a throaty tone as he looked up at his twin with wide, surprised eyes.

“Shit,” George muttered, cheeks bright red as he swiftly closed the door and turned away from his brother.

It wasn’t that he’d never caught Fred wanking, catching one another with their hands around their cocks was common in their younger years but they had long since learnt to leave some kind of sign, most often a sock on the door, so that it didn’t happen. Which was why he had never caught Fred like this, this was so not the simple, innocent wanking they had done in the past.

This was Fred on his back with his legs high up in the air exposing everything. Sure there was still the ever present hand wrapped around his dick but this time there was a toy too. Sometimes, when they cleaned, they often found each other’s stash of porn and toys, but Georg didn’t recall ever seeing this particular toy. He was sure he would remember the black anal beads sticking out of his brother’s ass.

“Hum,” Fred breathed.

There was some rustling behind George and he gathered that his twin was changing positions and covering himself up.

“They are new, and I’ve wanted to try them out for some days,” Fred informed after he’d cleared his throat, but his voice still sounded husky.

“Sock on the door?!” George muttered as he dropped his head against the door.

“Didn’t expect you to come back so soon,” Fred explained. “Sorry.”

But George couldn’t erase the picture of what he’d walked in on from his mind's eye. On closer inspection he’d noticed the lube on the bed, the tight unmoving grasp of his brother’s hand around his cock, the pre-come at the tip. And then, the freckled thighs, and skin all so smooth with no hair in sight, and he had to make a mental note to ask Fred if he shaved or waxed. But his ass, that was the most prominent detail in his mind.

George softly hit his head against the door, wishing he had skipped the enhancing potion this morning. It had been essential for the job he had been doing in the morning, but it lasted for the whole day allowing him to see and remember so, so many more details from just the one glance. Details such as his brother’s red pucker, gripping onto one of the beads as Fred had been pulling on the string when George had walked in. There had already been two balls on the outside, the one closest to the string largest in size compared to the other, and George couldn’t help wondering exactly how many beads the toy had. How many beads were hidden inside Fred.

The picture in his mind was enough to make him rock hard and he couldn’t wait to get a hand around himself. Georg heard his brother cough once, and then, as though a further apology, Fred said, “I also bought you identical ones,” and it was evident from his tone of voice that a wide smile graced his twin’s features.

George lifted his head from the door, opening eyes which he hadn’t noticed closing, and turned his head ever so slightly, just enough to see his brother holding his wand out of his periphery vision as well as the mentioned identical toy floating in the air, close enough for George to grab if he so desired.

Which he did, he really did.


End file.
